I Never stopped loving you -one shot
by Jaylee13
Summary: Tris and Tobias haven't talked to eachother in three months. Will they finally settle things? Read to find out! *War hasn't happened, though a fight with Tris and Tobias has*


**Authors Note: Hey guys! :D I decided to do another one shot, but this time of a scene that didn't happen. The war didn't happen in this one shot, though a fight with Tobias and Tris did. I hope some of the characters aren't too OOC. Happy reading! :D Ps. I don't own Divergent/Insurgent/Allegiant.**

Today marked the three months since Tobias had last spoken to her, since she had last spoken to him. She still couldn't cope with the idea. It seemed like a year since he had last talked to her. They had ended it with an "I don't think this can work anymore" sort of conversation.

The past three months were the worst days of Tris's life. It was after a month that she had finally started to get back to her daily habits. She sat with her friends, laughed at Uriah's jokes every now and then, though she avoided interaction with Tobias in any way possible. That was… until the night that held a very memorable evening

Although it had not been their initiation, older members of the Dauntless had attended a welcoming party to make the newest members feel more welcome. Tris, after a long talk and debate with Christina had finally caved in to the attend the party. She already knew that Four would be there. She decided to wear whatever Christina had picked out for her. The outfit that Christina had gave her was surprisingly not as revealing as the previous outfits she had chosen for her before. It was simply a black ruffled top with black ripped skinny jeans. Christina had also taken care of Tris's hair.

"You have to get over Four already," said Christina. "I mean, there are cuter Dauntless boys out there!"

Tris could only sigh and look at her reflection. As much as she wanted to get over Tobias, he was unforgettable. The way his blue eyes stared into her own and his dark brown hair was cut; the image was practically burned into her mind.

After Christina was done with her hair and makeup, they began to walk to the party. As they were entering the pit, they were greeted by Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn.

"Going to the party?" said Uriah with a smirk.

"We are actually! Are you guys going too?" replied Christina.

"Yes, we were actually heading there now."

After entering the party, Tris felt out of the party mood. Even after a year, Tris had still felt strange when the center of attention was to her. She decided to take a seat on the side, as she watched a very drunk Christina sway with a drunken Will, and Uriah dance with Marlene while Lynn looked annoyed.

It was after 5 minutes when she decided that she needed some fresh air. Tris walked to the Chasm. The water still continued to violently hit the sides, madly splashing and spraying water mist at her. She stared out into the violent crashing of the Chasm until she realized that she someone was watching her.

"You chose a nice time to come out here, Stiff."

She looked back to find Peter behind her. His breath showed that he was obviously drunk.

"Peter," she said.

Before she knew what was happening, his arms were on her, one over her mouth and the other on her neck. He began to choke her. Tris tried to scream, but she couldn't. She thrashed and thrashed, while brought her over the railing of the Chasm.

That was until someone's fist had connected to Peter's face. He had suddenly let go Tris, causing her to almost fall into the Chasm. She stifled groaned as she tried pulling herself up from the railing. She lay there for a few moments until a pair of arms lifted her off the ground into his chest, cradling her. That was the last thing she saw before the world blurred around her.

When Tris woke up, she found herself staring at the same words on a wall that she was so used to seeing. _Fear God Alone. _Tris let out a ragged sigh of relief. She was in wjat she presumed was Four's bed. She thought that she was alone all until she turned around to find a pair of blue eyes staring back at her own.

"Tris," Tobias said. He let out a breath of relief. Before he could stop himself, he found himself cradling her face with his two hands. "Thank god."

"Tobias…" she replied. She started to cry. Tris had longed for Tobias to hold her as he did before, to kiss her.

As she sobbed, Tobias held her tightly, whispering soothing words in her ear. She didn't ask about what condition Peter was in. She could already guess how severe it was.

After she finished crying they talked.

"…even after these three months, I have never stopped loving you, Tris. All I could think of was you."

"I love you too, Tobias," she said. She realized that it was the first time she had ever declared her love to Tobias. She used to once think that you could simply fill the hole that someone once occupied, but after these three months, she rethought the idea.

Tris and Tobias spent the night catching up. They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms. That was the easiest and most peaceful night of sleep for them both.

In the morning, they walked into the cafeteria together, hand in hand, to find their hung over friends.


End file.
